Piratas do Caribe Em busca da Fonte da Juventude
by Cap'n Carol Collins
Summary: Jack vai em busca da Fonte, mas uma senhorita em busca de aventuras entra em seu caminho.
1. Começando do final

_**Piratas do caribe**_

_**Em busca da fonte da juventude**_

_**Carolina Esteves Siquot**_

Nossa historia começa exatamente onde outra acaba, ao contrario de Elizabeth, Jack não precisava ficar 10 anos a espera de seu amor, ele tinha um barco e poderia ir a qualquer lugar que ele queira no mundo.

Porém nosso capitão foi deixado para trás com nada mais nada menos do que um barquinho, ele não pensava começar sua grande aventura assim, ele apesar de tudo queria o perola de volta, e ir com ele a Fonte da Juventude.

Jack estava olhando para sua bússola no momento que notou seu nome ser pronunciado:

Jack há quanto tempo!

Gibbs meu velho amigo!

Então Jack, o que anda fazendo?

Bom no momento... Nada melhor do que beber rum!Garanto-te.

Então vamos beber rum?

E você ainda pergunta?

Eles foram para um bar em que pessoas eram lançadas escada a baixo, mulheres trocaravam bofetadas, e homens embriagados de rum brigavam pela ultima garrafa.

Jack olhava tudo aquilo na maior tranqüilidade, apesar de alguns olhares misteriosos ele contemplava a cidade como seu lar.

Sr. Gibbs já pegou o rum?

Sim!Ele respondeu com entusiasmo.

Que bom já estava ficando preocupado!

Então Jack, não me disse se tem ou não uma nova aventura.

Sabe que eu perdi o Perola. Não quero começar minha aventura sem ele.

E como vai tomar o perola de Barbossa?

Ai é que você entra!Disse ele com um ar alegre.

Eu?

E há outro Joshamee Gibbs aqui?

Não, mas, como vou te ajudar?

Bem simples amigo, Barbossa vem aqui todo mês buscar mantimentos, rum essas coisas.

Ã..

E a próxima vez que ele vier aqui nos vamos nos aproveitar de sua ausência, e vamos tomar o navio!Disse ele com um tom suave, mas entusiasmado.

E onde eu entro nessa historia?

Hum..Disse Jack fazendo um movimento com as mãos.

Você vai distrair os que estiverem no navio, convence-los a dar uma olhada do lado de fora, enquanto eu vou entrar e fugir com o navio!Simples não é?

Mas, Jack se fosse tão simples assim Barbossa não deixaria o navio, permaneceria lá para se algo acontecer! Ao dizer isso o brilho nos olhos de Jack apagaram-se como duas velas.

Como você me decepciona!

Ã?

Já lhe disse que Barbossa, não repara em detalhes?

Mas Jack isso é loucura!

Mas é por isso que é genial!

Continuo sem entender...

Esqueça, arrume uma tripulação, e amanhã cedo me espere no porto.

Mas Jack!

Op!

Mas!

Opps!

M..

Você ouviu, não vou explicar denovo!


	2. Mudança de planos

* * *

A noite passou tão rápido que ao acordar em seu barquinho, Jack nem se lembrou de Gibbs e seu plano.

Após bater a cabeça na vela Jack se deu conta de que estava atrasado e que precisava ir imediatamente, porem enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Tortuga foi barrado por uma senhorita que se recusava a sair de seu caminho.

Por favor, menina saia da minha frente eu preciso ir!

Não!

O que eu te fiz de mau?Por acaso te conheço?

Você matou meu irmão!

Por via das duvidas me diga, quem era seu irmão?

Não se faça de bobo!

Não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja seu irmão.

Meu irmão era James Norrington! Assim que a menina disse isso, Jack com sua cabeça confusa a olhou com um olhar de espanto.

Meus pêsames, mas não fui eu quem matou seu irmão!Disse Jack agora furioso por estar atrasado.

Não minta para mim!E dizendo isso a jovem sacou uma espada, e apontou para Jack.

Hum...mulher ameaçadora!Disse Jack com desdém.

Vamos diga quem realmente você é, um verdadeiro assassino!

Minha querida você ao menos sabe quem sou pra ficar me fazendo ameaças?Disse ele com palavras leves como o ar.

Você é aquele pirata fajuto, ladrão, mentiroso, e agora covarde, pelo o que eu estou vendo.

Hora menininha, você anda sabendo muito de mim, mas, pelo o que EU estou vendo não tem uma fonte de informações muito confiável!

Não se atreva!

Agora é que eu me atrevo mesmo!Disse Jack Agora com a sua espada cruzada com a de Ketlyn.

Então, você se atreve!

Com todo prazer!Disse ele suavemente e atrevidamente.

Assim que Jack disse sua ultima palavra a espada de Ketlyn passa de raspão no seu nariz, e Jack olhando curioso avança em direção a Ketlyn.

Jack sabia que ela era melhor do que ele, e vira que seus movimentos eram rápidos, então ele pensou consigo mesmo:

Ela seria muito útil na minha aventura!Mas como convence-la?

Minha querida, disse Jack atrapalhado lutando para os ziguezagues de Ketlyn não o alcançarem.

Não me chame assim!

Posso te garantir que tudo isso que você disse sobre mim, hã... é uma grande mentira!

Meus pais não mentiriam pra mim!

Ah, então foram eles que te disseram isso?

Sim!

E porque você confia tanto neles?

Oras, não tenho que dar satisfações a um pirata!

Não vejo nenhum mal nisso!

Porque eles me ensinaram que os únicos que devemos confiar, são nos que nos

Amam!

Amor, amor, amor, que coisa ein?

Agora... disse ela desarmando Jack.

Vou terminar o que vim aqui fazer!

Seus pais devem ter lhe ensinado também que a melhor solução para os problemas é a morte não é?

Não, mas eu decidi isso!Ela apontou a espada para Jack.

Me diga senhorita, o que vai ganhar me matando?

Hã, bem eu, hã...

Viu, nada!

Meus pais se orgulharão de mim!

Ah, então, quem esta prestes a se tornar um assassino aqui é você!Disse Jack convencido.

Os assassinos matam sem razão!

E se eu não matei seu querido irmãozinho, qual é o motivo então?

Ela ficou em silencio, pois sabia da verdade, e ela estava prestes a vir à tona.

Te perdôo, se aceitar entrar para minha tripulação, e me ajudar numa coisinha.

Ela simplesmente baixou a cabeça, deixou a espada cair, e não disse nada.

Você não veio aqui me matar não é mesmo?

Não, disse ela, erguendo a cabeça deixando mostrar o rosto lindo que tinha coberto de lagrimas.

Então bem-vinda amor!Ele disse levantando-se animado.

Você é capaz de me perdoar depois de eu tentar te matar?Ela o olhou curiosa.

Sim!Disse ele animado e com uma cara de duvida.

Não acho certo.

Nada é certo nesse mundo amor. Ao dizer isso Jack sentiu algo estranho.

Se é assim... Eu vou, mas você tem que me dizer no que eu tenho que te ajudar.

Claro!

E assim eles foram, de longe Jack viu o perola reluzente apesar de sua cor negra.

Aquele não é o...

Sim. Disse Jack dando um suspiro.


	3. Plano em ação

Sr. Gibbs!

Ola capitão, o que ela faz aqui?

Ela nos ajudara muito. Disse ele olhando para o lado.

Oi meu nome é...

Ketlyn Norrington -Imterrompeu Gibbs

Como sabe meu nome?

Conheci seu irmão.

Muitos conheceram, mas nem todos gostavam dele, sem ofensas. Jack disse meio sem graça.

Porque não gostavam dele?Perguntou ela olhando para Jack.

Seu irmão odiava piratas, mesmo sem conhecê-los.

É... Disse Jack distraído.

Mas não é pra isso que viemos aqui.

Tem razão Sr. Gibbs, vamos por nosso plano em ação! Olhe Barbossa já esta saindo!

Hei, você não me disse qual era minha parte!

É por um momento esqueci que você existia!Disse Jack rindo.

Â engraçadinho, vamos me diga onde eu entro nessa historia!

Escute, nos vamos pegar de volta aquele navio...

Pegar de volta?O navio já era de vocês?

Sim meu. Jack disse orgulhoso.

ah. Ta...

Bom já que você é tão boa na espada, enquanto nos e a tripulação entramos escondidos você desafia Barbossa à suas habilidades, savvy?

Não.

Mulheres... Huhum. Riu Gibbs.

Você vai chamar barbossa para um duelo enquanto nós nos aposamos do navio.

O que acha de eu exercer minha opinião?

Diga.Disse Jack ignorando.

Barbossa não é aquele pirata amaldiçoado?

Era... Disseram Jack e Gibbs ao mesmo tempo.

Então ótimo!

Hã?

Façam o seguinte: eu vou pra lá falar com Barbossa se eu posso fazer parte de sua tripulação, se ele não deixar, o que e bem provável, eu vou lutar com ele pra ele ver como eu sou boa na espada, a vocês sobem e tomam o navio.

Só isso?Perguntou Jack espantado.

Sim.

E se Barbossa deixar simplesmente?

Ai eu...bem faço o que der!

Gostei!

Sem comentários.

Agora vamos, Barbossa esta descendo!

Sim, claro!

Assim eles foram cada um a seu "posto", Jack subia juntamente com a nova tripulação, enquanto Gibbs ficava em baixo de vigia.

Ola meu nome é...

Do que me importa seu nome?

Bom senhor é que eu queria fazer parte da sua tripulação...

Hã, uma mulher no meu navio?

Eu acho que não a nada de mais.

Pois fique sabendo que mulheres são um peso, então não quero que meu navio fique carregado.

Mas senhor eu sou muito boa na espada, se o senhor quiser lhe mostro.

Vamos ver.

Enquanto Ketlyn se esforçava para ganhar de Barbossa Jack e a nova tripulação subia a bordo do Perola.

Fiquem todos calmos!Disse Jack.

Matem-nos!Gritou Pintel.

Â eu acho que eles não querem ficar calmos.ATACAR!!Jack sacou a espada e avançou.

Barbossa viu que havia algo de errado então se virou para trás, ele viu pessoas lutando então, com um chute derrubou Ketlyn no chão e saiu furioso para o perola, porem Ketlyn que já estava levantada, o agarrou de costas e disse:

Velho rabugento!

Não se atreva a falar assim comigo mocinha!Respondeu Barbossa tentando se livrar da moça.

O que vai fazer?Me matar?Disse ela com um olhar desafiante.

É acho que vou!

Então venha!

Assim que ela acabou a frase sentiu a espada de Barbossa arranhando sua perna ,ela caiu e gritou:

Anda Jack, vai!

O que? é Jack Sparrow?Disse Barbossa olhando para trás.

Não capitão Jack Sparrow!Quantas vezes tenho que dizer?

Não Jack! volte para o navio!

Ainda falta um coisa!

O que?

Você!

Eu?

Volto pra te buscar e ainda reclama?

Ah, então obrigado!

Jack estava lutando com Barbossa e ao mesmo tempo tentando sair dali segurando Ketlyn para ela não cair. lá em cima seus homens estava em luta com os homens de Barbossa, Gibbs estava agora jogando uma corda para Jack.

Pegue Jack rápido!

Vamos Jack, vamos sair daqui!

Vamos, Disse ele derrubando Barbossa no chão, e pulando por cima dele, Jack agarrou a corda e agora estava sendo puxado por Gibbs e Cotton. Sim a tripulação de Jack havia tomado à outra.

Barbossa havia sido deixado no porto sem nenhum navio apenas um bilhete deixado por Jack em seu bolso, escrito:

_Você sempre se lembrara deste dia como o dia em que você foi deixado para trás com apenas um barquinho e este bilhete._

_Jack_


	4. Mulher gosta de rum?

Jack agora estava radiante, pois havia conseguido o perola de volta, e agora com ele iria em busca da fonte,apesar de tudo nosso capitão ainda tinha uma enorme duvida:

**Porque ele voltou para busca-la?**

Me diga Jack porque você voltou para me buscar?Perguntou Ketlyn se aproximando.

Por que você fazia parte da tripulação, e..., eu Tinha que voltar pra deixar um presente para Barbossa.

Tem certeza?

Sim!

E o código pirata?

Já lhe disse que o código serve como orientação?

Não, mas você não estava desorientado estava?

Digamos, que foi uma questão de honestidade...

Jack, não me faça rir!Você é o pirata mais desonesto do caribe!

Aquela frase havia deixado Jack confuso, muito confuso.

Vou beber um pouco de rum!

Rum?

Sim!

Eu amo rum!

Não conheci muitas mulheres que gostassem de rum... Normalmente elas queriam acabar com o rum isso sim!Jack se lembrara de Elizabeth.

Vamos o rum não espera!

Ã?Jack estava confuso não acreditara no que ouvira.

Ruuum, Jack não íamos beber rum?

Sim, claro, claro!

Eles foram para a dega onde agora estava repleta de barris de rum, garrafas, tudo o que pudesse se colocar rum. Jack escolheu duas garrafas: uma grande num formato retangular, e uma pequena num formato arredondado. Ele olhou para Ketlyn com um sorriso, e apontou a garrafa menor para ela.

Obrigado!Disse ela pegando a garrafa maior da mão direita de Jack.

Não a de que!Ele disse tentando recuperar a garrafa, mas ela entregou a menor garrafa para ele, olhando-o de um jeito superior.

Eles foram para o leme, já estavam lá há horas bebendo rum, Jack estava embriagado abraçado com Ketlyn que a cada dez minutos tirava o braço de Jack de suas costas. Ela o olhou com uma cara desconfiada e perguntou do lado de seu ouvido:

Porque insiste em me abraçar?

É... Bem... É uma tradição pirata!Beber rum abraçado do seu ou sua companheira.

Hum... Disse ela se levantando.

Conhece a canção dos piratas Jack?

Como não poderia conhecer!Disse ele se levantando.

Bebei amigos yoho!

Nos somos perversos malvados de mais!Eles cantavam.

Bebei amigos yoho!

Yoho yoho eu sou pirata sim!

Nos somos piratas sim!Disse Jack caindo no chão, olhando para Gibbs que agora vinha com uma garrafa na mão.

Capitão!Ele disse com uma voz embriagada.

Sim marujo!

Demorei porque não conseguia... ã...sair da adega,esta tudo uma bagunça senhor!

Sr. Gibbs, o senhor não quebrou nenhuma garrrafa de rum quebrou?perguntou Jack preocupado

Não senhor!

Então venha cante conosco!agora falava com um tom de alivio.

A noite começou a ficar animada logo todos no navio estavam embriagados de tanto beber rum, todos cantavam alegres a canção dos piratas. Mal eles sabiam da aventura que estava por vir.

* * *

Bom espero que tenham gostado!! 

se não gostarem de alguma coisa mandem reviews ok?

espero sua resposta...Bjins


	5. Mas o que esta acontecendo com Jack?

Jack acordou,...e logo se levantou,estava meio tonto devido a noite passada,viu que todos estavam meio perturbados então perguntou a Gibbs:

Sr. Gibbs o que esta acontecendo?

Bom, senhor... Err...

Diga homem!

Levaram a garota!

Quem?

Ketlyn senhor!

Ã?Jack se recusava a acreditar naquilo. Para ele era só um sonho e em breve ele iria acordar, mas não, era verdade e ele não poderia negar.

Eles a levaram senhor!

Quem?quem a levou?

Barbossa!

Maldito, idiota, ladrão, traidor... Jack se sentia péssimo com raiva e confuso.

Ele olhara para o horizonte e pensara:

Para onde aquele cão sarnento a levou?E por quê?No mesmo instante um Mini-Jack apareceu em seu ombro:

Você sabe Jack nos dois ops! Três sabemos!

É Jack pense... Pense... Porque a levariam?apareceu outro Mini-Jack em seu ombro esquerdo.

Não popode ser!

Será?

Será?

Será?

Capitão, então o que faremos?Interrompeu Gibbs pela sorte de Jack.

Ã?Ah sim a garota veja se Barbossa deixou algo em seu aposento.

Ok capitão!

Gibbs saiu e logo voltou com um bilhete na mão.

Veja senhor, a um bilhete!

Me dê! Jack olhou perplexo aquelas pequenas letras que diziam:

_Pensou que ficaria assim Jack Sparrow?_

_A garota esta comigo e se você não me entregar o perola eu a mato! _

_Pense bem, pois sei que você não quer isso!_

_**Hector Barbossa**_

Jack estava assustado e ao mesmo tempo rira com sigo mesmo.

"O que ele tinha na cabeça quando escreveu isso?"No mesmo instante um mini-Jack apareceu em seu ombro esquerdo e do outro lado mais um ,só que bem tranqüilo.

Ele sabe deixe-o raciocinar Jack!Falou o 2

Esta bem, mas se ele demorar eu falo!

Hei deixem de discutir tenho que planejar algo!

Hum... Ele esta raciocinando Jack!Veja já esta pensando num plano! E para que é esse plano Jack?Disse o pequenino olhando para cima.

Ora para salvar a garota é claro!

E porque você quer salvar a garota?perguntou o 1

Porque eu a... antes de terminar a frase Jack olhou para sua bússola, que apontara para trás, e ele sabia que a fonte era para o norte.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Disse ele andando de um lado para o outro.

Porque não Jack?

Porque eu não quero isso!

Não se manda no coração Jack... Ele manda em nós!

Não!Disse Jack tonto.

Sim!

Sim!

Saiam daqui!Ele disse jogando os minis-Jack no chão, ele saiu disparado para o leme, girou-o totalmente para a direita e deu as ordens de navegação.

Não muito longe dali, Barbossa estava almoçando quando dois piratas entraram na cabine segurando Ketlyn que gritava por socorro.

Ora, ora, ora, o que ela fez dessa vez rapazes?

Ela tentou nos matar!

E o que ela usou?Eu disse que não era pra ter nada cortante na cela dela!

Ela rasgou um pedaço do vestido, e enforcou o guarda da cela!

E depois?Perguntou ele olhando para a ponta rasgada do vestido de Ketlyn com cara de nojo.

Ela pegou a chave, roubou sua espada e foi correndo tentar se jogar no mar, MAS NÓS A PEGAMOS!Disseram os dois em coro orgulhosos.

Hum... Levem na para a cela e deixem-na nua!Ele olhou para Ketlyn e lhe disse no ouvido:

Não queremos correr nenhum risco!

No mesmo instante um pirata entra na cabine aos berros dizendo:

Navio a vista!Barbossa pensou consigo mesmo:

O Perola!

Não senhor é um navio da Companhia das Índias Orientais!

Mas... O que...Eles voltaram!Eles vieram em busca do na...

Antes que Barbossa pudesse dizer algo Ketlyn pegou a espada de um dos piratas e tentou enfiar em Barbossa, mas foi em vão ela havia acertado outro pirata que estava ao seu lado, para o espanto de todos, ela virou-se pra trás e acertou em cheio o segundo pirata que agora caira ferido no chão o terceiro pirata com medo e desarmado saiu correndo. Barbossa sacou a espada e começou a lutar com Ketlyn, porem ele não havia esquecido do outro navio e ordenou que começassem o ataque.

Não vai ao menos querer saber por que vieram aqui?perguntou Ketlyn se esquivando de Barbossa

Não já sei o motivo!Disse ele tentando acertar a barriga de Ketlyn porem só conseguiu acertar o braço dela que agora furiosa avançava rapidamente em sua direção.

Como ela preveu ele também foi a sua direção, então ela girou e acertou em cheio o seu peito.

Enquanto Barbossa caia lentamente no chão, Jack invadiu a cabine quebrando as janelas.

O que... Ã?Ele agora vira seu inimigo caído, pálido no chão.

O que foi que aconteceu com ele?Jack perguntou com aquela cara de assustado.

Eu... Ã... bem você sabe!

Vamos!

Sim!

Eles saíram da cabine, mas Jack logo viu que não seria tão fácil sair do navio. Jack chamou Sr. Gibbs que do outro lado se preparava pra jogar uma corda.

Vamos Jack rápido!

Já vou já vou!Ele pegou a corda e quando estava voltando para o Perola a corda rebentou, pois alguém havia atirado nela.

Ahhhhh!

Ahhhhhhh!

* * *

Nuss acho q esse foi um dos mais dificeis capitulos q eu escrevi!!!

bom espero q vcs tenham compreendido tod a "emoção" da luta pq eu demorei quase 2 horas pra escrever!!!

bom ainda hoje vo postar o prox...

Bjus


	6. Jack,Jack,Jack

Eles caíram no mar um abraçado um no outro, Sr. Gibbs não perdeu tempo e jogou outra corda.

Pegue Jack!Vamos ou eles vão nos atacar!

Uhr!Jack!

Ketlyn acabara de chegar à superfície e estava assustada, pois Jack não voltara com ela. Ela mergulhou na água novamente para ver se o achava, então ela o viu no fundo pálido, com os olhos fechados. Ela foi ate ele e o levou a superfície, pegou a corda e os dois foram puxados para dentro do navio.

Como ele esta, menina?

Não sei esta pálido muito pálido.

Tragam rum!

Pra que rum?

Rum faz o sangue ferver, e pelo o que eu conheço de Jack, só de sentir o cheiro ele acordará.

Gibbs conhecia bem Jack e como ele disse. Assim que a garrafa chegou ao seu nariz ele a pegara e bebera.

Você esta bem?Perguntou Ketlyn aflita.

Claro que estou!Porque me olham assim?

Você estava desmaiado!respondeu Gibbs.

Hum, eu, por favor!

Sim você, eu te salvei!

Você me salvou?Hahahah! Agora é a dama que salva o cavalheiro!?

Jack não seja orgulhoso! ela te salvou, você estava se afogando!

Eu não estava me afogando, algo prendeu meu pé e eu afundei!

De todo jeito eu te salvei!

Por curiosidade Jack, o que prendeu seu pé?

Não sei!não sei! agora se me dão licença...

Deixe Gibbs!Orgulho ha...

Ela saiu um pouco chateada, mais estava radiante por se lembrar que Jack voltara para salva-la. Por outro lado Jack não estava nada feliz com a situação ele sabia que ela agora lhe perguntaria por que ele havia voltado então ele se adiantou e foi ate ela, que estava linda, seus cabelos castanhos estavam brilhando pelo sol,seus olhos verdes estavam mais verdes do que nunca.

Ola Jack.

Oola Kketlyn. Disse ele sem graça.

Diga logo o que quer Jack!

Haham, o que?

Sei que quer me dizer algo.

Hum?

Se você não me disser te pergunto. Porque foi me salvar?

É, bem eu... Ele não conseguia falar estava mudo, por sua sorte foi salvo por Gibbs.

Capitão,agora que tem o Perola,me diga qual é a aventura?

Ah sim! nós vamos atrás disto. Disse ele abrindo o mapa e mostrando a fonte.

A fonte da juventude?Perguntaram em coro.

A própria.

Mas é muito arriscado! Disse ela preocupada.

Tudo é arriscado no mar! Respondeu Gibbs. Vou dar as ordens de comando!

Sim!Disse Jack.

A noite chegou, e com ela o frio, o Perola estava indo em direção a fonte que pelo mapa ficava na Florida. Jack estava no leme e Ketlyn perto dele, de repente ela chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse:

Você não respondeu minha pergunta Jack...

E pretendo não responder!

Esta com medo...Disse ela o persuadindo.

De que?Ele disse se fazendo de bobo.

Não se faça de bobo, sei do medo que tem disso.

Do que?

O que seria Jack?

Eu não tenho a menor idéia.Ele se virou, mas ela se virou tambem.

Ah... Você sabe muito bem... Disse ela em seu ouvido.

Não, não sei não!

Ah... Sabe muito bem!Melhor do que eu...

Não ponha palavras na minha boca... Ou melhor, no meu ahh...

Jack, Jack, Jack, tch, tch, tch.

Ã? Oque?

Eu que pergunto o que?Você...

Eu?!

Huhum...

Eu devo estar louco!

Ele não se conteve virou-se para ela e lhe deu um beijo. Mas, não um beijo qualquer, um beijo que ficaria para sempre em sua memória. Os dois estavam assustados, e felizes também!Jack se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos, ela repetiu o ato. Ela riu, e ele por outro lado estava furioso consigo mesmo, ele foi para a cabine e ela foi atrás, mas, ele não a deixou entrar bateu a porta e sentou no chão. Ela chateada foi para sua cabine e lá ficou ate amanhecer...

* * *

Por favor me digam se gostaram...

nuss que capitulo...me deu maior medo...de escrever alguma coisa errada ou seila...

bom...talvez eu poste mais hoje...

Bjuss


	7. O que é aquilo?

No outro dia Jack ainda sentado no chão,porem dormindo,foi acordado por Gibbs que batera em sua porta.

Jack abra Jack! Temos um problema!

Hã?O que? Ah Sim!ele se levantou e abriu a porta tão desastradamente que quase caiu no chão.

Jack?Gibbs o olhou de cima a baixo era a primeira vez que Jack estava assim: **Com sono**

O que há?

A frente... Há como posso dizer... Há uma ilha!

O que há de ruim numa ilha?

Bem... Veja você mesmo... Disse ele o levando ate lá fora. Ketlyn que já havia acordado estava lá olhando o que assustara todos, com muita tranqüilidade.Era como se fosse um anão gigante tinha a pele morena e aparentava ser velho.

O que?...É aquilo?Disse Jack curioso.

É um gigante. Disse Ketlyn.

Um o que?Perguntaram Pintel e Raguetti juntos.

Um gigante?Disse gibbs.

Sim um gigante. Jack a olhou discretamente e foi em direção ao leme, lá estava o mapa.

Aqui diz que a fonte esta naquela ilha... Disse Jack olhando para a ilha e para seu guarda, o gigante.

Mas como vamos passar por ele?Perguntou Gibbs.

Ora vocês nunca ouviram as historias?Disse Ketlyn.

Não!Disseram todos menos Jack, que a olhara discretamente.

Ha! A ilha da Vida, assim chamada pelos povos antigos, é guardada por um gigante que não teme nada, além... Daquilo que afasta muitos homens da perfeição.

O que seria?Perguntou Jack sorrindo, agora olhando pela primeira vez no dia para os olhos de Ketlyn.

Muitos dizem que é o amor. Disse ela retribuindo o sorriso, fazendo com que Jack ficasse sem graça e olhasse para Gibbs.

Mas como mostrar o amor a um gigante?Perguntou Gibbs para Jack.

Fazendo ele se apaixonar!Disse Ketlyn.

E por quem?Perguntou Jack a provocando.

Não pergunte a mim, pergunte a ele!Não sou um gigante!

Mas sabe muito sobre amor não é mesmo...Disse Jack a provocando novamente.

Não mais que você!Ela o olhou provocadamente, fazendo com que ele se distraia e também olhasse para ela.

Capitão, nos ainda não resolvemos o problema!

Oh sim!Peça ajuda para a especialista aqui.Ele balançou as mãos em direção a Ketlyn.

Vamos pensar Jack... O que te afastaria da perfeição?Disse ela olhando para o mar.

O que você acha que seria?

Bom... Seu orgulho!

Um gigante não tem orgulho!Disse Pintel.

Sr. Gibbs! Disse Jack.

Aye!

O que afasta o senhor… hum... Ham…Cotton!Da perfeição?

Bom... Ar... Talvez, a beleza?

Isso!Disse Ketlyn.

A beleza!?Todos perguntaram.

Como vamos mostrar isso a ele?

Ora, Jack... Como vemos nossa beleza?

Um espelho!Disse Gibbs olhando para Jack.

Sr.Gibbs!Pegue o maior espelho que tivermos!Rapidamente Gibbs saiu em busca de um espelho e atrás dele foram todos da tripulação deixando Jack e Ketlyn a sós.

Onde você ouviu essas historias?Pessoas civilizadas não costumam contar historias de piratas. Disse ele rindo.

Com 12 anos eu fugi de casa, fiquei quase um mês em Tortuga.

Hum...

Quando voltei meus pais me perguntaram por que eu havia fugido então, eu disse que me sentia muito entediada em casa e que so tinha voltado para buscar minhas coisas.

O que eles disseram?

Disseram que me ensinariam a usar uma espada, se eu ficasse e nunca mais repetisse o ato.

E você desobedeceu...

Não!

Sim!Duvido que seus pais te deixariam sair de casa depois daquilo...

Deixaram! e me deram uma ordem!

Me matar eu aposto!

Sim te matar!

Mas você não estava querendo me matar aquele dia, estava?

Não!Nunca serei capaz de matar alguém!

Estranho você já matou... Barbossa!

Ele era mau!Tirou uma coisa sua! Isso não se faz!

Nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar com você, mas então pra que você foi atrás de mim aquele dia?

Simples, eu queria que você me levasse embora, eu queria desaparecer!

Então... Você foi bem sucedida não é?

Sim...

você queria se aventurar com o capitão Jack Sparrow...

Eh... Sempre tive curiosidade em saber como é viver uma aventura...

Pois matou sua curiosidade...

Sim... Mas é só o começo não é?

Sim é só o começo. Disse ele se aproximando dela lentamenteate que... Gibbs chegou.

Senhor, trouxemos o espelho!

Ótimo!Alguém tem que desembarcar e entregar o presente!

Mas quem senhor?

Capitão olhe ele esta mergulhando!Disse Marty apontando para o gigante que estava andando em direção ao navio.

Preparem os canhões!Ordenou Gibbs.

Protejam o espelho!Disse Jack.

O que faremos?Perguntou Ketlyn.

Vamos atacá-lo!Respondeu Jack

Mas e o espelho?

Sabe... Nunca confiei em historinhas...

Mas esta é verdadeira!

Como sabe?

O gigante é muito feio!

Tem razão...Mas,de todo jeito o cheiro de pólvora me agrada...Disse Jack rindo.

Porque quer desperdiçar munição?Se podemos simplesmente dar o espelho a ele!Disse a garota agora elevando a voz.

Por que precisamos que ele esteja mais fraco para podermos mostrar o espelho a ele!ou vc pensou que ele ia pedir?

Ah... Não tinha pensado nisso...

Ãmm...Assim que Jack se virou para o mar algo bateu com força no fundo do navio,todos olharam para Jack e ele olhou para Gibbs.

O que é isso Jack?

Hum... O gigante esta aqui!Disse ele calmamente.

Ha só isso?Temos um gigante aqui em baixo! Que normal isso neh?Disse Ketlyn chegando perto dele. Jack temos que agir!

Oh sim! Todos aos seus postos!Outro estrondo foi ouvido e dessa vez o navio estava sendo chacoalhado, todos os tripulantes estavam com medo porem Jack estava mais calmo que nunca olhando o mar agora de cima, já que o navio estava sendo levantado.

De repente o navio caiu,e o gigante apareceu em frente ao navio.

Fogo... FOGO!!!Disse Jack apanhando a espada.

O que vamos fazer Jack?

Ataquem-no!

O gigante estava recebendo vários tiros de canhão porem nenhum deles lhe fazia efeito.

Ataquem a cabeça!Disse ketlyn que tentava cortar o dedo do gigante, sem grande efeito o gigante se assustou e a pegou, para o espanto de todos ele saiu correndo e a levou para a ilha. Jack olhou para ela com um olhar que parecia estar falando: "calma já vou te salvar"


	8. Ja to indo!

Assim como seu olhar dizia, Jack estava se preparando para desembarcar e ir salvar sua donzela em perigo.

Sr. Gibbs!Prepare-se vamos ir ate a ilha!

Somente nos dois?

Não... O gordinho... E o... Magrelo vão conosco!

Ahmm...

Vamos, vamos não temos tempo...

Ai foram eles Jack, Gibbs,Pintel e Raguetti.Jack olhava a ilha pensativo enquanto Pintel e Raguetti discutiam.

Acha mesmo que o gigante tem medo da própria imagem?

Talvez ele fique petrificado...hahahah...Riu Pintel.

Não, eu acho que ele só vai ficar hipnotizado...

Hipnotizado com o que?Beleza que não vai ser!

Talvez não seja medo seja alguma maldição!

Lá vem você com essa historia de maldição...

Não quero nem lembrar de como nos éramos...

Nem eu!

Eles haviam chegado na ilha,agora tudo que faltava era salvar a garota,pensava Jack.Gibbs por outro lado pensava: "o que o capitão quer com a garota?,ele não podia somente ir buscar a fonte?" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo do alto da montanha que havia na ilha.

Sr. Gibbs prepare-se vamos entrar na mata!

Capitão não acha melhor alguém ficar aqui na praia?

Pra que?Pra nos ficarmos sem nenhum mensageiro caso aconteça algo na montanha?

Não eu so achei que...

Vamos precisar todos juntos... caso contrario...bem...todos juntos,eh bem,senhores trouxeram suas pistolas?

Sim!Disseram Pintel e Ragetti juntos com as pistolas nas mãos.

Bom!Muito bom!Vamos senhores?

Sim capitão!

Então eles começaram a subir a montanha da ilha enfileirados primeiro Jack,que olhava a bússola atentamente,Gibbs que lutava com os mosquitos e por ultimo Pintel e Raguetti que como sempre discutiam.

Quase chegando no topo Jack parou e olhou a bússola curioso.Ele pensou confuso. "Porque eu estou fazendo isto?" "o que eu mais desejo não é ela,mas sim a fonte!"

Jack?

Ãh?Disse ele ainda olhando para a bússola distraído.

O que ouve?

Nada...eu só...nada! vamos!

Hum?

Vamos! Você não sabe o que significa vamos?

Sim eu sei!

Então!?...

Jack estava confuso nunca havia gostado de uma mulher assim,a ponto de salva-lá 2 vezes e sem cobrar nada,ele se lembrara da noite em que ela o havia confundido mais ainda com aquele beijo,porem ele ainda não sabia ao certo o que se passara em sua mente,ou melhor em seu coração.

* * *

Nuss capitulo poetico neh?

kkk

espero que gostem...

Bjuss


	9. Grandalhão feioso!

Quando chegaram ao topo viram milhares de ossos no chão,provavelmente das vitimas pensou Jack,já Gibbs se imaginava no lugar dos ossos.

Todos estavam nervosos e com medo, e como sempre Jack estava tranqüilo... somente preocupado com o que se passara com sigo mesmo.

Jack se escondeu rapidamente atrás de uma grande pedra que aparentava ser um muro atrás dele foram Gibbs, Pintel e Ragetti,todos muito calados para não chamar a atenção do gigante.

De repente ouve-se um grito,de uma voz conhecida.Ketlyn pensou Jack,ele sentia uma coisa que jamais ele havia sentido antes,ele estava com medo pelo o que pudesse acontecer com ela.Então num gesto heróico ele foi ate o gigante.

Ei!Grandalhão feioso!

Jack o que você esta fazendo?

Te salvando, agora não reclame!Ele chegou mais perto do gigante, perto o bastante para ser apanhado. Jack porem já havia planejado tudo, assim que o gigante começou a o balançar, Jack gritou.

Isso!Seu grandalhão fedorento...

Ã?

Fica quieta!E deixa eu te salvar!

O feioso olha aqui oh... Disse Jack, mostrando o espelho ao gigante que de repente parou de sacudir. Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo: "oh!"

Jack sorriu para ele.

Ta vendo?Disse Jack pra ela.

O que?Ahhhh! O gigante a largou e se pos a olhar o espelho como se algo o prendesse nele. Jack que já estava no chão olhava boquiaberto.

Será que ele vai morrer Jack?

Não sei amor... De repente o gigante joga o espelho no chão e sai correndo como se tivesse visto o demônio.

Isso responde sua pergunta?Disse Jack com um sorriso no canto na boca.

É eu acho que sim!Ela se virou e viu que Gibbs, Pintel e Ragetti apareceram.

Capitão!A ilha é nossa!gritou Gibbs com um sorriso redondo no rosto.

Claro que não!Disse Ketlyn, Jack a olhou com uma cara espantada no rosto.

O que você disse?Ele perguntou pasmado.

Não há só gigantes na ilha, há também fadas, minotauros sem falar das sereias!

Se...sereias?Perguntou Jack.

Sim... Daquelas que quando cantam te deixam encantado, hipnotizado e totalmente controlado por seu canto.

De todo jeito temos que prosseguir... não viemos aqui para desperdiçar tempo...Disse Jack.

É nisso você tem razão!Confirmou Ketlyn.

* * *

Bom gente agora so vou poder postar na semana q vem...

espero q estejam gostando...

Bjuss


	10. O que faremos agora?

Jack se virou, pegou o mapa e agora estava o examinando atentamente.

Não sei como você entende esse mapa...é tão...tão...Ketlyn falava olhando para Jack.

Marrom? Disse Jack olhando para o mapa.

Não marrom... É meio complicado...

Escondido e exposto?

Não é isso!

Não estou falando do mapa!Estou falando da fonte!

O que?Hã?A é a fonte!Ketlyn se havia dado conta do que se passara com Jack. Gibbs o olhou do mesmo jeito que todos ali o olhavam: Confusos.

Capitão... O que o senhor descobriu?

Diga-me que coisa é escondida e exposta ao mesmo tempo?E tem que ser marrom!

Marrom?Perguntou Ketlyn.

Sim...aqui diz:Marrom exposto...marrom escondido.

O que pode ser? Perguntou Pintel.

Acho melhor nós nos preocuparmos com o lugar onde vamos passar a noite.Disse Ketlyn apontando para o por-do-sol.

Tem razão menina! Capitão!

Hã? Sim procurem alguma caverna ou coisa parecida...

Jack você não se preocupa com agente?

Não amor eu só estou me preocupando com o que viemos buscar aqui! O que é mais importante!

É mais importante? Então se algum de nós morrer... Você é claro não vai se preocupar!

É... Bem... Não!

Não?Todos o olharam.

Não... Porque se tivermos a localização da fonte poderemos... Digamos... Ressucitar a pessoa...

Disse ele se dando por convencido.

Agora se você me der licença... Eu tenho que achar a fonte antes que... Bem a previsão se concretize...

Ela estava boba por pensar em como Jack se importava com os outros, mas, estava boba por pensar em como ele achava a solução para um problema tão facilmente. Ela se virou para Gibbs e fez um sinal como para chamá-lo e no seu ouvido ela sussurrou:

Vamos procurar um lugar para nós... Mas só para nós... Já que ele não se preocupa com a gente... Então... Não vamos nos preocupar com ele.Gibbs balançou a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo um tudo bem,ele acenou para Pintel que cutucou Ragetti,os três saíram em busca de abrigo.

* * *

bom é so isso...

espero que tenham gostado!!

se naum gostarem de alguma coisa ou acharem algum erro(não ortografico)me avisem ou mandem uma review ok?

Bjss


	11. Ingratos!

Os pais de Ketlyn estavam ficando preocupados pois ela não havia retornado da busca pelo "assassino" de seu irmão.

Num gesto de desespero a mãe de Ketlyn, Paola Rekleens Norrington foi até Richard (o novo comodoro de Port Royal,amigo de infância de Ketlyn), pedir que ele fosse em busca de sua filha. Como retribuição Richard pediu ao pai de Ketlyn para que para casar se com ela assim que eles retornassem.

O pai,que, já havia planejado o mesmo,aceitou feliz em saber que sua filha estava prestes a se casar com um homem digno de merece-lá.

XXxxXX

Richard estava no inicio sua busca por Ketlyn que ele achava que seria longa,pois conhecia bem ela e havia previsto o quão longe ela poderia ter ido.

Ele mau imaginara que ela estivera com um dos mais famosos piratas do caribe,o Capitão Jack Sparrow!

Richard começou procurando em Tortuga e depois de ouvir vários boatos de que Jack poderia ter seqüestrado Ketlyn, foi o bastante para que ele criasse um ódio profundo por nosso querido capitão.Um senhor embriagado disse que Jack pretendia ir a Califórnia,então, Richard nesse momento rumava seu navio na direção do tal lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quase uma hora se passou e Jack que estava distraído não percebeu que seus companheiros o haviam deixado sozinho, ele se virou para trás e viu que não havia mais ninguém ali,ele olhou para o céu e viu que já havia anoitecido.

Ele então gritou:

**Sr. Gibbs!? **Ele olhou em volta e sem sucesso ele gritou novamente:

**Sr. Gibbs!?** De lugar nenhum Gibbs apareceu as suas costas.

sim! capitão?

Onde vocês estão?

Estamos nos abrigando.

Ótimo então já acharam um lugar! Ele se desviou de Gibbs e continuou andando , ate que parou e viu que a sua frente havia uma grande pedra que parecia uma caverna, lá dentro ele viu Ketlyn começando a fazer uma fogueira e Ragetti tentando tapar para que o vento não apagasse as faíscas, Pintel estava com um pano na mão e aos seus pés estavam varias maças.

Que bom que vocês conseguiram arrumar tudo isso sem minha ajuda!

Jack?

E quem mais seria?

Ah ninguém... Jack olhou para todos.

Que caras são essas?Perguntou Jack já tomando conta da situação.

São as nossas caras.Respondeu Ketlyn.

Bom... Você! Disse ele apontando para Pintel.

Hã?

Traga o rum!

Esta bem.

Ele voltou para o pedaço de pano e agora estava pegando uma garrafa. Pintel entregou a garrafa para Jack que automaticamente a abriu e tomou um gole.

Bom agora... Onde é meu lugar?Todos o olharam e ele olhou de volta.

Bem... arg...Jack nos não...procuramos um lugar para você...

E por que não?

Porque você disse que não se importava. Agora se você me der licença você está em cima do meu lugar. Ela foi em sua direção e fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo que ele se retirasse.

Então é assim que vocês me agradecem por eu dar abrigo a vocês no meu navio é assim que vocês me agradecem pela comida que eu dividi com vocês?

Não me lembro de ter você ter mencionado que nos cobraria isso depois!? Disse Ketlyn com as mãos na cintura.

Não, mas é um gesto de... Agradecimento... ainda mais você!

Porque eu?

Porque eu te salvei duas vezes e não te cobrei nada! Agora é a hora perfeita pra agradecer!

Bom da próxima vez tenha cuidado com suas palavras... Pintel, Ragetti e Gibbs assistiam a tudo como se fosse um teatro.Jack olhou para Ketlyn furioso e andou em direção a saída,saiu tão rápido que deixou sua bússola cair e nem percebeu, logo depois Jack havia sumido no escuro da noite.

Ketlyn olhou para Gibbs e balançou os ombros, Pintel olhou para Ragetti e fez o mesmo, depois de algum tempo todos já haviam ido dormir em suas supostas "camas".

* * *

Bom discupa ai por naum ter postado semana passada...é que sabe problemas tecnicos...

bom ta ai...quanto a parte dos pais da Ketlyn imaginem que esta acontecendo no meio tempo que o Jack

ta sentado olhando o mapa.

bom espero que gostem!

mandem reviews e...

Bjusss


	12. O que mais quero é isso?

No outro dia eles já a estavam se levantando quando perceberam que Jack não havia voltado.Ketlyn se espreguiçou e saiu.

Ele não deve ter ido muito longe não é?

Pelo que eu conheço de Jack, ele é meio vingativo... - Respondeu Gibbs disfarçando.

Você acha que ele seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa com agente?

Sim e não... não se esqueça de que ele precisa de todos nós para achar a fonte...

É...chame todos os outros e vamos atrás do Jack.

Não acha melhor ficarmos aqui...

Não foi você mesmo que disse que Jack era meio vingativo?

Sim mas...

Então vamos achá-lo antes que ele nos ache!

Ahr...tudo bem..VAMOS RAPAZES!

Ketlyn, Gibbs, Pintel e Ragetti saíram em busca de Jack mas, estabeleceram um acordo de que se em uma hora eles não o achassem, voltariam e o esperariam...

Mais ou menos uns 2 quilômetros dali Jack que havia acordado algumas horas antes estava disposto a achar a fonte sem ajuda de ninguém...mas era justamente agora que ele precisava mais de seus companheiros para ultrapassar o novo obstáculo que ele mesmo desconhecia.

"ingratos, cães sarnentos, patifes como poderiam fazer isso comigo?" - Resmungava Jack enquanto seguia pela mata segurando o mapa.

De repente ele parou e se lembrou do que Ketlyn lhe havia dito: - Não há só gigantes na ilha, há também fadas, minotauros sem falar das sereias!

"Sera? Será que a fonte fica num lago?" - Ele olhou em volta com a esperança de ver um lago ou coisa parecida, mas nada, só haviam arvores e mais arvores então ele decidiu continuar andando.

Na direção oposta estavam seus companheiros que agora pararam para descansar.

Onde será que aquele doido se meteu? - Riu Ketlyn.

Ainda acho melhor nós esperarmos ele... - Disse Gibbs.

Ele tem razão! - Disseram Pintel e Ragetti juntos.

Não,vamos continuar andando...e se ele ...voltar para o navio e ir embora sem nós?

É...me convenceu!mas... vamos para outra direção, acho que estamos andando em círculos...

Esta bem...

Ketlyn já estava ficando preocupada. "e se acontecer alguma coisa com ele?" Ela não se perdoaria nunca, pois foi ela mesma quem fez tudo aquilo acontecer, ela se sentia culpada por tudo e o que mais desejava era encontrar Jack e lhe pedir desculpas...

Ela se lembrou que Jack esquecera sua bússola na "caverna" e que ela a havia guardado, ela tirou a bússola de uma bolsa que havia feito com o pano onde trazia rum, e perguntou a Gibbs:

Pra onde ela aponta?

Certeza eu não tenho mas...acho que ela aponta para o que se quer mais na vida...

Então...se o que eu mais quiser... for encontrar o Jack... ela vai apontar pra ele?

É faz sentido não?

Ketlyn abriu a bússola e no mesmo momento a agulha se moveu para a direita, ela olhou feliz para Gibbs que curioso quis ver de perto, ele olhou a bússola como se tivesse achado um tesouro virou-se para a direita e seguiu em frente, parou e olhou para trás.

Não quer achar o capitão? - disse ele feliz.

Claro! - Ela fez sinal para Ragetti e Pintel e os dois a seguiram. "Será que a bússola estava apontando para Jack?" Pensara ela enquanto andava cada vez mais rápido. "Será que é ele o que eu mais quero?" Ela não sabia a resposta só ficaria sabendo no momento em que encontrasse Jack...ou não.

* * *

Mil desculpasssssssss!!!!!

eh que eu ainda to escrevendo e então...se fik postando muitto naum vai coicidir depois...

espero que estejam gostando...

mandem reviews pra darem alguma sujestão...ou pra me falarem alguma coisa...

a opinião de vcs eh de suma importancia pra mim...

Bom eh so isso...bjuss


	13. O lago

Jack que agora estava andando mais devagar para ver se achava algo que pudesse levar a fonte, notou que a temperatura havia mudado e que o ar estava com cheiro de chuva, ele parou e olhou em volta...foi então que viu que em sua esquerda a uns 7 metros a diante, havia uma mancha azul que brilhava por causa do sol.Ele saiu correndo desesperado dizendo freneticamente:

Água,água,água...ÁGUAHHHH!!!

Jack correu tão rápido que em menos de um minuto havia chegado no que aparentava ser uma lagoa.Ele também notou que no centro havia uma grande arvore mas, não uma arvore comum uma arvore com folhas marrons da mesma coloração do tronco.Ele entortou a cabeça e riu. "Então era isso?uma arvore?..."

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelos gritos de Ketlyn que vinha correndo aflita.

Jack!!!Jack,é você! Ela ia o abraçar mas ele virou-se de costas e olhou para ela de "cima".

Ah...agora vocês vem atrás de mim...bom espero que tenham uma bela desculpa...a propósito como me acharam?

Ele olhou para o lago e viu seus companheiros refletidos na água.

Eu achei! - Disse Ketlyn. - Com isto. - Ela apontou a bússola para Jack que olhou espantado a agulha que apontava para si mesmo.

Vvocce...me achou com isso?! - Ele perguntou gaguejando.

Ketlyn balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Desculpe por omtem... – A jovem dizia.

Acho que esta meio tarde para pedir desculpas... - ele respondeu no tom de quem pedira satisfações.

Eu sei! Mas... pelo menos estou pedindo! - Ela o provocara agora.

Fazer o que se a troco de tudo a única coisa que ganho são simples desculpas... - num suspiro ele se virou novamente.

Jack por favor não se faça de vitima! – ela olhou para os lados e então reparou no lugar.

-... Onde estamos?

Esta vendo aquela arvore? - Disse ele apontando com um sorriso.

Sim...não sou cega!

Haham! - ele pedia uma resposta.

Sim Jack estamos vendo! - Respondeu Gibbs.

Aquela é a admirável, formidável, incomparável fonte da... - Jack não pode terminar a frase pois uma voz super reconhecível terminou a frase para ele.

JUVENTUDE! - Ketlyn espantada tentou dizer o nome, mas não pôde... mal conseguia respirar direito.

Tava bom de mais para ser verdade... - disse Jack lamentando para si mesmo.

Pensei que soubesse que a morte não é barreira para mim Sparrow.

Pois é...agora eu sei... - Jack falava baixinho, assustado.

Que bom... devo agradecer-lhe não é mesmo?

Ãh? - Jack que olhara para os pés de seu "companheiro" agora estava levantando a cabeça intrigado.

Ora...devo a você a localização da fonte...afinal,sem você...eu não teria ao menos passado pelo gigante.

Mas... - Agora era Ketlyn que falava - como foi que você...voltou?

Ham...pensei que vocês nunca perguntariam!...Jack,se lembra de quando eu libertei a deusa dos mares?

Calypso? Você libertou Calypso? - Perguntou Ketlyn.

Sim...ela ficou muito grata...e em troca...me...

Ressuscitou...conseguiu o que queria não? - Terminou Jack.

É...digamos que eu fui bem sucedido...mas não estou totalmente vivo...Ela só pode ressucitar uma vez...o que é lamentável...

Jack cutucou Ketlyn e cochichou em seus ouvidos:

Sabe...posso dizer que me alegrei em ouvir isso! - Ketlyn riu o mais baixo que pôde, mas não conseguiu que Barbossa não escutasse.

Por isso... - continuou Barbossa... - tenho que achar a fonte antes que meu tempo se acabe...

Isso despertou uma grande felicidade em Jack e ao mesmo tempo a cruel curiosidade em poder saber quanto tempo restava ao seu "companheiro"...

Poderia você como um bom "amigo" compartilhar conosco uma pequenina e mera informação?... - Obviamente era Jack que falava...melhor perguntava.

E qual seria?...Barbossa estava ficando desconfiado

Quanto tempo...te resta...meu caro amigo...?Ketlyn estava entendo o que Jack pretendia com aquela pergunta e estava de alguma maneira querendo ajuda-lo...

Sabe...Jack...você não é muito confiável...mas...não posso deixar de me perguntar...porque quer saber?

Por nada...só...curiosidade...então...você vai compartilhar essa informação conosco?

Não tenho nada a perder... Tenho três dias contando hoje.

Ham... entao são dois... Bom... Não vejo nenhuma vantagem em te levar junto…Disse Jack com desdém.

Não tem vantagens mais pode ter grandes desvantagens se não me levar...

Será que você poderia cita-las?...Jack estava ficando preocupado.

Bom...Calypso me cedeu uns amiguinhos...

Varios seres estranhos que tinham a aparência de um touro-humano apareceram atrás de Barbossa,Jack assustado,imediatamente tomou as providencias que segundo ele, eram "fundamentais"para uma situação como essa.

Sem...rivalidades...ressentimentos e muito menos brigas...compartilhemos da água da fonte... - falou Jack abrindo os braços.

Que bom que concordou Sparrow...

Jack! - Disse Ketlyn. - Não me diga que você está com medo dele?

Não é medo amor... - Ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - É só uma questão de sobrevivência!

Ha... "que covarde"pensara Ketlyn enquanto seguia Gibbs que seguia Barbossa que seguia Jack que parou por um instante e falou a Barbossa...

* * *

Grandes revelaçoes bem por ai...

kkk

ei mandem reviews...falando sua opiniao...

dando sugestoes..

eu aceito!!

bjuss


	14. Grande pergunta!

- Tecnicamente estamos juntos nisso - falou Jack com desprezo - então faça sua parte descubra como cruzar o lago, savvy?

- Obviamente...essa informação tem que ser compartilhada...mas...eu não sei...

- Então...não a nada a fazer... –disse Jack sentando-se numa pedra.

- O que é que custa pensar? - Interrompeu Ketlyn abrindo um largo sorriso – Afinal foi pensando que chegamos até aqui...não foi Jack? – Ela lhe jogou um olhar como se quisesse lhe dizer algo em particular,ele rapidamente olhou para ela desconfiado.

- O que sujere...?

- Porque você não olha no mapa? – ela falava num tom de falsidade.

- Ótima idéia! – Jack correu a seu bolso e sacou o grande mapa arrendondado, o abriu e examinou.

Barbossa olhava Sparrow, e tornava a olhar Ketlyn procurando algo comprometedor, mas, a única coisa que conseguiu foi a ignorância de Jack, que tornou olhar o mapa.

- Aha! Foi o que pensei...

- O que foi agora Jack?

- A fonte é especial, e sendo especial não é para todos. Tecnicamente, só pessoas que merecem podem beber a água,ou ate um infeliz que estiver morrendo. Então Hector... é bom você começar a morrer logo...

- Não se preocupe Sparrow, pois no tempo ninguém manda, mas... No que isso nos ajuda?

- Não ajuda... Ou você não percebeu que é uma dica?E dicas servem para ajudar... – questionou Jack.

- Sim... mas...não foi isso que ele quis dizer Jack... Ele só... – Ketlyn olhava firmemente para Jack fazendo sinais com a sobrancelha. – Ele só quis dizer que temos de achar uma maneira para atravessar o lago... – Jack estava entendendo, e como retribuição ao sinal ele concordou com a cabeça meio que se fazendo de bobo.

- Então Sparrow acha que é capaz? – Barbossa apontou o lago com a cabeça.

- Mas é claro... É só uma questão de... – Ele olhou para Ketlyn - merecer...

- Já não temos mais tempo... – Lamentou Ketlyn olhando para Jack. – Daqui a pouco o sol vai se por.

- É claro... Como todos os dias... Ou... Não me diga que tem medo do escuro? – Falou Barbossa.

- Nem um pouco, mas, se você tiver... Podemos esperar até amanhã... – Disse Ketlyn jogando um olhar feliz para Jack que entendeu o sinal.

- Ótima idéia! Não bebo rum faz tempo... – Jack se dirigiu a Pintel, fez um sinal com as mãos, pegou a garrafa e agora estava bebendo.

- É melhor não beber muito Sparrow...não quero...

- Ham...você quer um pouco tambem não é...? – Imterrompeu Jack.

- Ao contrario de você...eu não perco tempo com bobagens...

- Então porque essa bobagem faz parte dos seus mantimentos? – Falou Jack desafiando-o. – Gibbs riu e apontou Barbossa com a cabeça para Ragetti que riu tambem.

- Esta decidido! Passaremos a noite aqui... Amanha cedo vemos como vamos atravessar... Alguma objeção Sparrow?

- Nenhuma... Infelizmente... – Resmungou Jack.

- Ótimo...

- A pedra é minha! - Apressou-se Gibbs em dizer. Jack o olhou e fez o mesmo só que com uma outra pedra que havia lá.

- Essa já é minha! – Ele disse. Ketlyn o olhou e com uma carinha de piedade ela lhe pediu no ouvido:

- Não sobrou nenhuma pedra... Divide essa comigo? Por favor... – Ele a olhou com um sorriso de satisfação, e lhe respondeu com um tom de sedução:

- Como poderia deixa - lá dormir nesse chão sujo e frio... Seria um grande disperdicio... – Barbossa olhava os dois pensativo, e ao mesmo tempo procurara algo que pudesse beneficia-lo.

- Ora ora Sparrow ... Quem diria... Acho que esta apaixonado...

- Quem eu? Haha não me faça rir... Vivo dizendo e vocês nunca acreditam... Meu único amor é o mar!!!

- Sei... – ele olhou para Ketlyn com cara de quem queria engana-lá ou coisa parecida, mas ela conhecia Jack e sabia que mesmo se ele a amasse nunca admitiria.

- Minha cara, diga-me você ama este homem? – ele pegou os dois de surpresa e pela 1 vez na vida Jack não tinha a menor idéia do que iria fazer. Gibbs que estava quase adormecido abriu os olhos rapidamente para ver se tinha entendido direito ou se só estava delirando. Pintel e Ragetti como sempre começaram a discutir sobre a situação.

- O que acha que ela vai dizer? – Sussurrou Ragetti

- É claro que ela vai dizer que o ama... Ela não perderia a oportunidade... ou perderia...?

Jack cada vez ficava mais nervoso e então não se conteve precisava dizer algo. Se não dissesse o que poderia acontecer depois?

Ketlyn permanecia calada olhando fixamente para Barbossa, que nesse instante olhou para Jack.

- E se eu amar? – ela virou-se para Barbossa. - No que isso vai fazer diferença? – ela perguntou para Barbossa.

- A diferença vai ser que todos nos vamos descobrir o motivo pelo qual você ainda permanece conosco.

- O motivo não tem nada a ver... e se querem mesmo saber, eu estou com vocês porque fugi de casa! E por enquanto não pretendo voltar para lá. – Isso sem duvida despertou grande interesse em Barbossa. "Porque por enquanto?" incrivelmente ele e Jack se perguntavam a mesma coisa.

- acho que já esclareci a duvida de vocês... Vamos dormir ou não vamos? – ela parecia estar nervosa.

- Mas é claro que vamos! – Respondeu Jack sentando-se na pedra que escolhera para dormir.

Ketlyn esperou que todos se sentassem, Jack continuava se perguntando "porque por enquanto"?"" eu preciso dela? Não preciso?" Ketlyn deitou-se ao seu lado, mas assim que Jack olhou para ela, ela se virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos.

A duvida de Jack cada vez mais o incomodara. " porque? Será que ela pretende ir embora depois? Eu preciso dela não preciso?" um mini-Jack apareceu ao seu lado.

- precisa... E muito... – o pequenino disse.

- Mas pra que? – perguntou Jack.

- Pra te fazer companhia... Quando todos forem dormir e só sobrar os dois olhando o luar... Pense Jack... Porque quer a companhia dela?

- Por acaso eu disse isso?

- E precisa dizer? Lembre-se eu sou você e portanto o que eu disser você também disse...

- Isso não é verdade!

- Ah não? E porque acha que eu me pareço com você?

- Ah já estou muito ocupado pensando no porque de coisas mais importantes, então se me der licença...

- Ham... Pelo menos você admitiu que o assunto é mais importante... Ok vou te deixar sozinho, mas não se esqueça de se lembrar do que eu te disse.


	15. Sonho

Apesar do enorme cansaço e dos pensamentos confusos que rondavam a cabeça de nosso querido capitão ele conseguiu dormir.

Seu sonho era confuso, estava de frente ao mesmo lago em que dormira, mas desta vez o lago estava agitado, como se coisas quisessem sair de dentro dele.

Uma espécie de sereia chamava Jack para que mergulhasse no lago e ele, já estava quase atendendo ao pedido quando uma mão feminina tocou seu abdômen e o puxou. Ele encarou-a e logo reconheceu, era Ketlyn.

Ketlyn percebeu que Jack estava numa espécie de transe e que ele não era o único. Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Gibbs, todos eles estavam do mesmo jeito, a ponto de se jogar no lago.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria fazer, estava ali praticamente sozinha com Jack tentando se soltar para pular no lago.

Uma mulher com longos cabelos verde-água olhos azuis, e com um estranho vestido prateado se dirigiu a ela dizendo calmamente:

- nada que você possa fazer vai salva-los... – ria a mulher.

- Não custa nada tentar... – Ketlyn a desafiara com um olhar, em retribuição a mulher lhe lançou um olhar sombrio e raivoso, e num toque ela agora controlava Jack como se ele fosse uma marionete, incrivelmente, ele ainda agia com o mesmo charme.

Os outros estavam parados como zumbis apenas olhando a clara água azul do lago que agora ficara brilhante.

Ketlyn se assustou. Jack sacou a espada e apontou para ela.

- Tem certeza que ainda quer tentar? – Disse a mulher. – se você vencer ele morre e se perder você morre, renda-se ou mate-o.

- Não preciso de explicações... Muito menos dicas. Posso ver sozinha o que devo fazer ou não. – a mulher apenas riu e abriu mais a mão, Jack começou a atacar Ketlyn.

Ela num ato de desespero tentou acordar Jack com um tapa na cara. Mas ele ficou furioso e quase que acerta Ketlyn em cheio. Ela sem ao menos pensar avançou correndo em direção a mulher.

Havia acertado, a mulher se transformou em água e "caiu" no lago, juntando-se a água brilhante que agora perdera a o brilho.

Todos voltaram ao normal. E Jack olhava o lago pensativo.

- Jurava que era um sonho! – Ele disse virando-se e rindo.

- Nunca pensei que sua estupidez chegasse a tanto Sparrow... – debochou Barbossa que olhou para Ketlyn e disse num tom de liderança:

- Acho que devemos agradecer a jovem por ter nos salvado. – Ketlyn admirou-se e sorriu com um sorriso apagado como que estivesse decepcionada com alguma coisa. Jack olhou para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, ela ainda segurava a espada molhada com um sangue azul cintilante.

- Veio me agradecer por eu ter te salvado? Ou veio me fazer interrogatórios?

- Apenas vim te dizer que você tem uma ótima mira. – Disse ele centrando seu olhar para frente. A jovem pareceu alegrar-se.

- Verdade? – Ela falou num tom empolgante.

- Eh... Tão boa que ao "matar" aquela coisa me cortou junto... – Ele mostrou o corte em seu braço e finalmente olhou para ela. Que riu e fez Jack rir também.

Era um momento lindo aquele, os dois se olhavam firmemente à luz do luar, mas, foram interrompidos pela voz aguda de Barbossa.

- Acho melhor prosseguirmos, agora que a rainha se foi, poderemos atravessar o lago sem a intervenção das servas. – Jack levantou-se.

- Não descansamos direito e...

- Com o que vamos atravessar? – interrompeu Ketlyn. Jack a olhou como para que ela se lembrasse de algo, mas ela nem percebeu.

- Calypso me disse que para atravessar o lago, uma pessoa, apenas a pessoa certa deve tocar na água. – Isso provocou uma serie de comentários entre os presentes.

- Espera ai, você não disse que não sabia? – falou Jack.

- disse... Mas acabei de me lembrar... – Barbossa ria.

- mas...

- Como vamos saber quem é? – Perguntou Ketlyn. Barbossa simplesmente olhou para ela e andou em sua direção.

- Suponho que seja você... – sua voz parecia ligeiramente feliz.

- Por quê? – Disse Jack imediatamente.

- Porque duvido que ela queira que algum de nos chegue ate a fonte e...

- E ela não sabe que você esta conosco... – Terminou Jack.

- Exato. – Exclamou Barbossa.

Ketlyn andou em direção ao lago e quando esticou o pé, Barbossa empurrou-a.

Jack se espantou e olhou para Barbossa que estava rindo. Barbossa olhou para ele e Jack tentando disfarçar deu um pequeno risinho meio que fora de vontade.

Todos olhavam a água para ver se algo mudava, mas não, o único que se via era o corpo de Ketlyn afundando cada vez mais. Jack esitou como se quisesse pular, mas não o fez. Ficou parado, com aquele estranho sorriso em seu rosto.

De repente uma enorme ponte emergiu do fundo do lago trazendo consigo Ketlyn, que tossia.

- Se quer me matar, avise! – Ela dizia em tom alto.

- Você precisava encostar na ponte que estava no fundo do lago... Não ia conseguir fazer isso só com os pés. – Jack olhou para ela e disse com entusiasmo:

- Bem pensado! – Ketlyn o olhou furiosa, mais uma vez como diria ela, Jack não havia tomado cuidado com suas palavras, e mais uma vez a magoara, porem Jack não sabia disso.

* * *

povo vcs vão me matar ne?

eta tempo

mas mudanças aconteceram continuaram e foram superadas

so... plis gente mandem reviews to sintindo falta... sabe é bom receber um elogio as vezes vc se sente motivada. tipow e ai tão gostando mandem sugestões e etc...

naum precisa nada grande...

só isso eu to tão carente OO eu naum acredito e eu disse isso num sitre publico ok mas td ok Uu

bjuss


	16. A verdadeira mascara

Barbossa percebeu a situação e viu que de alguma maneira, ele poderia se beneficiar com aquilo.

- Agora temos que prosseguir quanto antes chegarmos melhor... – ele disse em tom levemente entusiasmado, Jack não ficou feliz em ouvir, precisava ao menos "enrolar" Barbossa por um dia ate que chegassem à fonte.

À frente como já sabemos, havia uma arvore e como todos sabem, água não brota das arvores e mais uma vez teriam de responder a um enigma.

- Faça algo útil Jack, e olhe o mapa. – Falou Barbossa, e Jack mesmo contrariado teve de obedecer.

Ele pegou o mapa e abriu, quanto mais olhava, sua expressão mudava. Ketlyn olhava para ele com certo desprezo, mas após pensar bem, viu que por enquanto não era momento para discussões e muito menos com Jack. Por algum motivo ela sentia que precisava dele, mas o que ela não sabia e que se perguntava constantemente era, porque precisava dele? E mesmo que quisesse, ela também não conseguia ficar com raiva dele.

Ela riu e sua expressão mudou agora ela olhava Jack apreciando-o e ele, apenas olhava o mapa parecendo extremamente confuso.

- Aqui não diz nada, somente indica a árvore como fonte... – sua voz parecia extremamente decepcionada, mas Barbossa queria insistir.

- como exatamente o mapa aponta a árvore?

- Apenas diz marrom exposto marrom escondido... – ele respondeu.

- talvez tenha dois significados, talvez a arvore só sirva para tirar a atenção e fazer as pessoas acharem que é ali, e não é, então, isso supõe que quando as pessoas chegam aqui e vêem que é só uma arvore, logo voltam sem ao menos pensar em outra coisa... – Ketlyn falou tão rápido que de algum modo a fez entender enquanto falava, e fazia os outros a entenderam também. Jack se admirou, jamais pensaria nisso.

- é como eu sempre digo se fosse tão fácil achar, varias pessoas já teriam achado e não seria um lugar tão cobiçado...

- então novamente temos de pensar... – disse Ragetti a Pintel.

- é claro! Sempre temos que pensar! Por acaso você não pensa? – Pintel ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- sim, mas...

- Parem de falar bobagens! – Disse Jack impaciente.

- Pelo menos fez algo útil... – falou Barbossa.

- É... Ate agora foi o único útil que ele fez... – Jack não podia crer, mas as palavras saíram da boca de Ketlyn, que o olhava com raiva nos olhos. Ele não podia acreditar. "Ela disse que me amava!" ele pensou, e no mesmo instante um mini-Jack apareceu ao seu lado.

- tecnicamente ela não disse que te amava... Só mencionou que poderia amar...

- e é quase a mesma coisa! – disse ele impaciente.

- é... Pode ser... E não pode... Hei! Porque você esta insistindo?

- você sabe... – disse Jack com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- não, não, sei não...

- saia daqui e me deixe em paz... – ele olhou para Ketlyn e nada mudou ela continuava com aquele olhar no rosto. Foi então que Barbossa começou a ficar feliz, sim, porque se Ketlyn estiver com raiva de Jack ela poderia se aliar a ele!

- ate que em fim! Você se deu conta de que Jack não é de boa laia... – disse ele com um sorriso pouco convincente como diria Jack.

- cada vez, fico mais decepcionada. – disse ela olhando para Barbossa e de lado para Jack.

- pensei que... Você...

- eu o que? Espero que não tenha nada a ver com você não é?

- claro... Não tem nada a ver... Comigo... – de repente a "fixa" de Jack caiu e ele percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. "É obvio que tudo isso é uma grande armação dela! Ela subiu a minha tripulação a mando de Barbossa, fingiu ser seqüestrada, me beijou pra me fazer pensar que... bom, ela não matou Barbossa de verdade, isso é tudo uma armação! E ela é uma golpista das boas... há! Como eu pude acreditar que ela era irmã do Comodoro! Foi uma armação! Tudo uma armação! É tão obvio... Jack como pode ser tão burro!?" Jack olhou para ela com ódio e se lembrou de que não havia dormido.

- bom eu não sei vocês. Mas eu vou dormir! – ele a fuzilou com o olhar e ela retribuiu do mesmo jeito.

- odeio ter de admitir, mas... Como não dormimos seria bom terminarmos a noite... – Barbossa falou, ele se dirigiu a uma grande pedra que havia lá e se sentou, Ketlyn o seguiu e se sentou ao seu lado, mas com uma distancia considerável. Jack viu, e se enfureceu por dentro, será que estava sentindo ciúmes? Não, não, nunca! Ele pensava, mas, não podia negar, a jovem mexeu com ele.

Ele foi ate a arvore e a olhou de baixo a cima, sem ao menos se importar ele se sentou lá e fingiu dormir, afinal, seu objetivo era ver se, seus "falsos companheiros" não diriam nada suspeito. Como ele previra, eles começaram a conversar, muito baixo para ser uma conversa comum, pensava ele.

-... O que te abriu os olhos?

- o que me abriu os olhos para o que? – ela falava virando-se.

- para Jack...

- apenas vi que ele não é muito confiável...

- isso todos sabem... Não me surpreendo de você ter demorado a descobrir.

- por quê?

- ele sabe disfarçar... E quando não quer admitir algo, mesmo se perguntarmos mil vezes, ele nunca admitiria...

- o que quer dizer com isso...?

- você sabe... Como eu pensei que aconteceria, ele se interessou por você... – Barbossa falava de um modo como se fosse amigo de Ketlyn, e isso fez Jack perceber que não estava errado...

- eu tinha razão! Eles estão tramando contra mim... – dizia Jack em tom baixo mais não imperceptível, tanto que Gibbs percebeu.

- o que disse capitão? – ele falava com a voz rouca por estar quase dormindo.

- eu? Ora eu não disse nada... – ele, mesmo não admitindo queria apontar a pistola para os dois e desmascara-los em frente a todos, mas não podia fazer isso, tinha de planejar algo...

e aee povo

tão gostando?

falem!!!

bjuss


	17. O macaquinho

O Macaquinho

Jack quase não dormiu aquela noite, passou a noite em claro pensando num plano. Porém, não conseguiu pensar em nada alem da idéia de que Ketlyn era uma golpista.

Ao acordar, viu que seus "falsos companheiros" ainda estavam dormindo.

Tentou pensar em algo, mas não conseguiu. Ele fixava seu olhar em Ketlyn que dormia de costas para Barbossa.

Gibbs já estava se levantando, e em cima de suas pernas se apoiava Ragetti de braços abertos com sua mão servindo de travesseiro para Pintel.

Jack riu, ao ver a cena de Gibbs se levantando, derrubando Raggetti, acordando Pintel, que estava aos berros:

-... Custava ao menos pedir licença! – Dizia Pintel.

-... É como eu sempre digo. Nunca se acorda um homem que dorme! – falava Gibbs.

- Acalmem-se senhores... NÂO! Façam barulho, não queremos ACORDAR os outros... – falava ele em tom alto e claro. Sem sucesso, caminhou em volta da arvore olhando para cima.

- Acha mesmo que a menina tenha razão sobre o que diz no mapa?

- Mas é claro Sr. Gibbs, não a outra explicação... Há?

- Pode ser tolice, mas devo dizer que milhares de outras explicações podem haver capitão.

- Obviamente sim... Mas... O que quer dizer com isso?

- Como a própria senhorita disse, talvez seja uma pista para despistar, o que quer dizer que...

- Exatamente como ela disse às pessoas que chegam até aqui, pensam o mesmo que ela, e se enganam. E como ela disse... Vão embora sem ao menos tentar. – ele falava serio, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Capitão?

- Isso quer dizer que... O mapa não mentiu... Ele nunca mente! Então a fonte esta ai... – ele apontou para a arvore, Ketlyn acordou.

- O que esta fazendo? – disse ela se levantando.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, não parecendo ele, pois Jack quase nunca agradece.

- Pelo que?

- Digamos que não seja necessário dizer... – Ele deu as costas a ela e virou-se de frente para a arvore.

- O que esta havendo? – falou Barbossa já levantado atrás de Ketlyn.

- Onde está meu mapa? – falou Jack revirando os bolsos.

- Seu mapa? O mapa é meu! Sempre foi meu... Você o roubou.

- Do mesmo modo que você me roubou o Perola... – a discussão havia começado.

- Teve também a vez que você roubou a localização da Isla de muerta... E a vez que você... – falava Jack.

- Não há como roubar a localização de algo... – Disse Gibbs.

- Mas é claro que há! Você usa a pessoa e...

- PAREM! - Gritou Ketlyn, Jack e Barbossa olhavam perplexos pra ela (como em pdc 3) – Você não havia dito que não haveriam ressentimentos? E muito menos brigas?

- Sim, mas eu...

- Então faça valer sua palavra! – ela o olhou nos olhos com uma fúria escaldante.

- Pra que quer o mapa Sparrow? – interrompeu Barbossa.

- Para me certificar de uma coisa de suma e extrema importância... – Barbossa contrariado entregou o mapa a ele. Jack pegou e abriu em cima de uma pedra. Os outros curiosos se acercaram para ver.

- Jack!! – Disse Barbossa olhando para cima, todos o olharam.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jack.

- Não você, meu macaco! – ele apontou para o alto da arvore onde estava o pequeno macaquinho com roupa pirata.

- Ah... Quanta perda de tempo... – lamentava Jack.

- Pelo menos minha perda de tempo ajuda... – argumentava Barbossa.

- Não comecem a brigar de novo! – interrompeu Ketlyn. – Então Jack, encontrou alguma coisa? Alguma dica?

- Algo útil? – Completou Barbossa.

- Não sejam ingratos, se chegamos até aqui foi porque eu pensei e fiz tudo.

- Não comece a cobrar de novo! – Dizia Ketlyn.

- Não estou cobrando nada! Só estou encarando os fatos... – ele se virou para o macaquinho que permanecia no alto da arvore sem se mexer.

- O que há com ele? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Não me pergunte, o macaco é seu... – Respondeu Jack.

- Estranho... – Sussurrou Ketlyn. – Ele ta muito quieto...

- Jack! – gritou Barbossa. – vem cá! Vem garoto... – o macaco mexeu somente a cabeça e olhou profundamente para Ketlyn.

Jack olhou para ela, e ela estava do mesmo modo que o macaco, imóvel. Ele cutucou Barbossa e apontou Ketlyn.

- Acho melhor se afastar... – Cochichou Jack, assim os dois foram se afastando, afastando (musik de suspense) e...

- Há! – Disse ela abrindo um largo sorriso, Jack e Barbossa arregalaram os olhos. – como eu pensei...

- O... Que... ? – Falava Jack vagarosamente.

- Não é seu macaco! Ele só é igual... Seu macaco está lá. – ela apontou para Jack, e ele se assustou.

- Eu? – disse ele apontando para si mesmo.

- Não seu tolo... Atrás de você! – todos se viraram, no ar, flutuando estava o macaquinho sem roupa alguma. Só com as pequenas mãozinhas tampando o corpo.

- Ele está... Voando? – perguntou Pintel.

- É claro que não! Ali há uma arvore. – Falou Ketlyn, Jack tornou a olhar para ela.

- Arvore? – falou Ragetti.

Todos olharam para o macaco, o pequenino estava no ar, voando como disse Ragetti.  
Ketlyn se aproximou dele e vagarosamente o colocou em seu ombro. Não ficou lá por muito tempo. Logo foi ao encontro do que roubara sua roupa.

- Ótimo! Achou seu macaco, mas ainda não achamos a fonte. – braguejou Jack.

- Novidade... – falou Ketlyn girando os olhos e virando-se para ele.

- Então... qual é o proximo passo? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Suponho que seja descobrir como o anima...

- macaco! – imterrompeu Barbossa.

- Sim... Macaco estava "Voando" e porque havia outro igual a ele. – terminou Jack.

Ketlyn andou até o local e parou. Teve a sensação de que aquele lugar era familiar.

Girou seu corpo na direção da grande arvore,e viu algo brilhar dentro do tronco.

- Estão vendo isso? – ela perguntou com uma voz longínqua e distraída.  
- onde? – Falou Gibbs indo até Ketlyn.

- Ali na arvore – ela respondeu apontando a mesma.

- Não vejo nada!

- Com licença... – Barbossa pedia, Gibbs deu um passo para trás. Jack logo se interessou também.

- Onde? Ali? – Ele apontou para a arvore.

- Sim! Porque vocês não vêm?

- Talvez seja uma ilusão! É melhor não chegarmos muito perto... Pode ser uma armadilha também! – Disse Ragetti recebendo um olhar bravo de Pintel.

- Sumiu! Estranho não é? – ela disse como se fosse algo completamente normal, todos olharam pra ela como se tivessem dizendo "essa menina é louca!"

- Talvez ela seja sim... Eu mesma nunca vi nada lá dentro! – Uma mulher de longos prateados, pele clara,olhos verdes, aparência de uma legitima inglesa falava. Aparentava pelo menos uns 22 anos.

- Quem é você? E de onde você saiu? – Indagou Jack assim que viu a mulher.

- quantas perguntas difíceis! – a mulher disse sorrindo.

- como pode ser difícil dizer quem você é? – Falou Ketlyn.

- sendo eu, todas as possibilidades são possíveis... – Jack franziu a testa e olhou para Ketlyn.

-...São parecidas! – ele murmurrou.

- como?- Ketlyn perguntou olhando para a mulher.

- Ele disse que somos parecidas... Obrigado por me comparar a uma menina tão bonita como ela. – disse a mulher fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Ainda não disse quem você é! – Interrompeu-a Barbossa.

- Sou a guardiã desta passagem.

- Então será você que vai levar-nos a fonte?

- Mais ou menos... – ela respondeu tirando o sorriso do rosto de Jack.

- Vou apenas informar-lhes de que a fonte foi destruída a muito tempo pelos Bárbaros...

- O que? Mas o mapa ele... – Jack tentava se convencer de que aquilo era um grande engano.

- O mapa foi feito antes de isso acontecer...

- Então viemos aqui à toa? Perdemos nosso tempo!? – falava Barbossa parecendo mais preocupado que todos ali. E com razão! O pobre coitado estava com os dias contados, obviamente Calypso sabia disso. Por isso o "ressuscitou"

- Mas há outro jeito de conseguir a vida eterna. Diria que é meio difícil, mas é o único que resta. – a cabeça de Jack que estava abaixada levantou se como se o sol tivesse se acendido novamente. Ketlyn pensou: "pelo menos pra compensar né?"

- Como? Fale mulher! – Disse Gibbs.

- Eu mesma não sei... Mas dizem que em Atlântida podem encontrar os restos da fonte. – Jack tentou pensar em que isso o ajudaria, mas não conseguiu.

- Como meros restos vão ajudar? – Ketlyn se ocupou a dizer primeiro.

- Grandes poderes não se perdem com a destruição. Só isso que posso dizer-lhes. - E assim a mulher foi desaparecendo até que os que sobraram ali foram os que já estavam.

Barbossa numa tentativa de "retomar" a posse do Pérola sacou a espada e apontou para Jack.

- Acha mesmo que você sozinho vai conseguir algo? – disse Jack desprezando seu companheiro.

- Eu não, mas eles sim! - Os "amigos" de Barbossa vieram e então a batalha começou.

--

Mais uum, a partir daqui vou postar até o final!


	18. Acordo

Acordo

- Você não me engana amigo! – Disse Jack lutando contra Barbossa, que o olhou entrigado.

- O que? – o homem respondeu.

- Se fazendo de bobo _an_? – Jack olhou para Ketlyn, que também estava lutando. – Vocês são desprezíveis!

- Vocês quem? – A moça perguntou.

- Será que eu vou ter que explicar?! – ele desarmou Barbossa e olhou para Gibbs.

- Porque acha que Calypso daria vida a este... Ser? – Gibbs apenas abriu a boca e foi interrompido por Jack.

- É tudo uma farça! Ela não o matou! – todos pararam e olharam para ele.

- É claro que matei! Você o viu! E mesmo se não tivesse o matado porque eu faria isso!? – um pequeno sorriso apareceu na face de Jack e ele olhou para Barbossa.

- Como conseguiu a lealdade desses patifes? – disse ele a Barbossa.

- 1º só pra deixar bem claro, sim eu não morri. Calypso em agradecimento não me deixou morrer...

- Calypso! Ah... – imterrompeu Jack.

- 2º! Quando vocês assustaram o gigante ele saiu correndo e esmagou o líder dos _minotauros_, assim eu tomei seu lugar. – Jack ainda achava que tudo era uma grande farça.

- E quanto ao assunto de meu tempo de vida, foi apenas um alibe para eu continuar vivo após beber a água. Coisa que não acontecerá, pois a fonte não existe. – Jack sentia que ainda faltava algo. Mas não tinha mais o que falar. Perguntar, talvez fosse de mais para aquele momento. Suas insinuações sobre Ketlyn ainda estavam de pé. Tinha motivos o bastante para acreditar que ela era uma grande farsante e que talvez tivesse algo em comum com a moça que lhe dera uma das piores noticias de sua vida. A fonte da juventude fora destruída, mas ainda restam seus pedaços...

- Acho melhor fazermos um acordo... – disse Ketlyn abrindo os braços, e fazendo sua espada ficar no pescoço de Jack.

- Porque eu faria outro acordo com Sparrow? Nossas duas tentativas de comandar o Pérola foram por água abaixo, e eu não quero...

- 1º! Eu dei muito duro para conseguir o Pélora seu imprestável, 2º, você não teria feito nem metade do que fez sem minha ajuda! - Ketlyn se surpreendeu. De onde Jack havia tirado toda essa coragem?

- Sua ajuda? – falou Barbossa franzindo a testa.

- Sim! Eu te ajudei a se livrar da maldição e...

- Depois me deu um tiro! – novamente a atração era a briga dos dois.

- Porque você acha que calypso te ressuscitou _ein_? Para você ir me buscar!

- Pra ela ser libertada! – corrigiu Barbossa.

- Tanto faz!

- Parem os dois! – incrivelmente a coragem de Jack havia passado pra Gibbs que gritou o que vocês acabaram de ler.

- Se vão fazer um acordo façam logo! – ele terminou.

- Já que os dois querem a imortalidade, os dois terão de ir ao mesmo lugar, então...

- Você está proibido de dar qualquer ordem! – disse Jack imterrompendo Ketlyn.

- Se vamos dividir...

- Não vamos dividir nada! Eu já tenho um imediato, sr. Gibbs! – Gibbs deu um passo à frente. – você vai ficar no navio como um... Hospede! Que tal? – Jack perguntou baixinho para Gibbs que estava ao seu lado.

- Ótimo senhor! – ele respondeu.

- Hospede? Mas eu... – Jack não o deixou falar levantou a mão e o fez se calar. – não pode reclamar, se eu quisesse já teria te matado.

- Então porque não o fez? – Barbossa perguntou. Jack havia pensado nisso também.

- Você será útil... No futuro... – Ketlyn o olhou de lado.

- Eu serei útil também? – todos olharam para ela, Jack porem não havia planejado isso.

- Se não, porque não me matou ainda? – Jack se lembrou do mini-Jack e do que ele havia lhe falado, ele nunca parou para pensar.

- Será útil também! – essa foi sua resposta? Ele pensou, por quê?

- Em que? Em seus interesses? E os meus? Quer saber, eu vou embora! – ela se virou e saiu correndo, Jack pela 1º vez se preocupou com o que aconteceria depois. Ele sem pensar correu atrás dela e junto foram todos os outros.


	19. A partida

A Partida

Murtogg e Mullroy que estavam na tripulação de Barbossa, agora de Jack, tomavam a liderança do navio enquanto o verdadeiro capitão não voltava.

- Eles não vão sobreviver!

- vão sim!

- não vão!

- porque acha que não? – Murtogg perguntou.

- Ora! Porque é perigoso de mais para eles. E as lendas contam que todos morrem na segunda noite.

- ah... só porque a lenda diz que eles morrem na segunda noite não quer dizer que eles tenham que morrer na segunda noite!

- sim. Mas, já é de tarde e acho que a ilha não é tão grande assim pra eles demorarem 3 dias para procurar!

- olha a vantagem, se eles estiverem mesmo mortos, poderemos ser capitães permanentes!

- é claro que não! – Mullroy exclamou.

- porque não? – o outro perguntou. Irritado com a falta de coerência do amigo.

- porque o navio não é nosso! Não está certo!

- Mas somos piratas agora, piratas fazem essas coisas. Não?

- sim, mas... – o novo discurso de Murtogg foi interrompido pelo som de uma bala de canhão disparada ao Pérola.

- Retornar fogo! – gritou o papagaio de Cotton.

- estão nos atacando?

- é claro que estão nos atacando!

- O que faremos? – perguntou assustado.

- Vamos atacar de volta!

- devemos...

- calem a boca e atirem nesses vermes! – um marujo respondeu.

- Mas são da CIO!

- Do que me importa? Eles têm que morrer ou **nós** vamos morrer!

- Nisso eu concordo!

Sim, o navio que se aproximara era o navio de Richard em busca de Ketlyn. Mas Ketlyn não estava lá!

XxX

Jack se cansou de correr. Mal percebeu que eles já haviam chegado à praia.

- era tão perto assim? – disse Pintel.

- nós só pegamos o caminho errado. – falou Ragetti.

- Onde está aquela mal agradecida!? – exclamou Jack raivoso olhando para os lados.

- ela roubou o bote!? – perguntou Gibbs olhando para a água.

- não. Só estamos do lado errado. – respondeu Barbossa olhando para direita.

- vamos!

Ketlyn estava quase alcançando o bote quando ouviu o som de tiros. Olhou para o navio e viu que estavam lutando.

- como isso chegou a esse ponto? – perguntou para si mesma.

- Mesmo se soubesse não responderia. – era Jack, com todos os outros atrás.

- Já disse pra me deixar em paz!?

- não!

- então digo agora! Não precisa se preocupar mais comigo. Vou embora com eles e... Vou me casar! – ela pegou o remo, mas ele voou de suas mãos quando Jack atirou.

- Seu... – ela avançou em Jack dando "murrinhos" nele. Jack a segurou pelos braços e disse calmamente:

- Quem disse que eu me preocupo com você? De que me importa se você vai se casar? E eu nem...

- desculpe interromper a briga do casal. Mas temos uma guerra pra lutar! – Disse Barbossa separando o "casal"

- ca... sal? – repetiu Jack olhando com aquela cara enigmática para Ketlyn, que apenas retribuiu o olhar.

Subiram no bote e em pouco tempo chegaram ao navio.

Muitos tripulantes haviam morrido. O capitão do navio inimigo ao ver Ketlyn, mandou que cessassem o fogo.

- porque pararam? Eu nem tinha matado ninguém! – choramingou Mullroy.

- você não serve pra ser pirata! Eu matei 2! – o outro contava vantagem.

- e eu matei 27. – um o mesmo marujo de antes interrompeu.

Jack não pôde deixar de notar. O capitão do outro navio olhava preocupadamente para Ketlyn. Então Jack a segurou e apontou a arma para a cabeça dela. Todos se surpreenderam. Mas não deixaram de notar que era apenas para preocupar ainda mais o inimigo.

- quanto vale a cabeça dela? – ele perguntou se aproximando da borda do navio. Ficando de frente para o homem espantado.

- cabeça? – cochichou Ketlyn.

- fica quieta!

- porque eu pagaria por uma coisa que posso conseguir com minhas próprias mãos, e de graça? – Richard respondeu – posso mandar que recomecem a atirar!

- ótimo! Assim ficaria mais fácil dela morrer. – Jack disse, o homem baixou a arma e quase suplicou.

- não a machuque. Te darei o quanto quiser.

- assim fica melhor! – ele largou Ketlyn que olhou triste para ele e correu a cabine.

- A mercadoria está declarando independência, espere um pouco. – ele foi até a cabine e lá estava Ketlyn chorando sentada na cama de Jack.

- Porque fez isso? – ela disse mostrando o rosto coberto de lagrimas.

- você não disse pra mim deixa-lá em paz? Não queria ir embora? Pronto, já arrumei sua viagem!

- eu tava com raiva!

- ótimo... – ele disse virando os olhos – porque não quer mais ir?

- é com ele que vou me casar!

- é... Já posso entender seu desespero. Mas vai voltar pra casa!

- não considero minha casa. Mas já que... Você disse que só ficaria com alguém por serventia. Eu não sirvo pra nada mesmo. Vou embora. – Ela se levantou e começou a ir até a porta.

- Eu não disse isso! – ele agarrou o braço dela. Ela olhou profundamente aqueles olhos negros, sem pensar o beijou.

O beijo não durou muito, Jack a soltou.

- você vai se casar! E seu noivo está lá fora!– ele disse espantado com o fato de uma jovem como ela, de casamento marcado, estar fazendo tal coisa.

- pode invadir o casamento se quiser. – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente pra ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Assim ela foi. Embarcou no outro navio e logo vieram trazer o pagamento a Jack.

- agora posso dizer que o dia não foi tão ruim assim – ele disse olhando levemente para Ketlyn que estava abraçando-se com o noivo.

No outro navio...

- me disseram que você estava na Califórnia!

- serio? – ela respondeu forçando-se a achar aquilo incrível, após as aventuras que tivera, coisas assim não a assustavam mais.

- mas te achei do mesmo jeito! – o comentário não a deixou mais feliz como era de ser a intenção.

O navio da CIO havia zarpado, Jack olhava triste para ele. Melhor, pra ela.

- capitão! – Perguntou Gibbs.

- sim. – ele disse virando-se.

- Para onde vamos?

- Tortuga! – ele falou com um sorriso.

- Temos um rumo Sparrow, procurar Atlântida. Você se lembra não? – Era Barbossa falando.

- É claro que eu me lembro, mas tenho que passar em Tortuga para comprar mais perda de tempo, Rum. E também para conseguir novos marujos, pois o desastre da batalha não se recuperará sozinho.

- pensei que não ligasse pra essas coisas. – o homem implicava.

- ah eu ligo, mas não sempre... – ele deu as costas aos homens e foi para sua cabine.

Companhia das Índias Orientais


	20. Tortuga

Tortuga

Haviam chegado há quase uma hora. O navio estava cheio de perda de tempo e comida. Jack estava sentado na mesa de um dos bares da cidade. Obviamente, bebendo rum. Sua apreciação da cidade foi interrompida quando ao longe ele viu uma linda mulher de pele morena, cabelos negros e sorriso largo. A mulher conversava com um rapaz.

Era Arabella! Sua fiel imediata de adolescência!

Ele se aproximou dela, pensando em fazer uma surpresa, colocou a espada em seu pescoço.

- diga seu nome ou serei obrigado a matá-la! – a jovem se assustou olhou para trás, viu Jack e o abraçou fortemente.

- Jack! É você!

- é claro só há um ca...

- Capitão Jack Sparrow! Como posso esquecer! – ele se alegrou em rever sua amiga. Foram para a mesa onde Jack estava sentado e começaram a conversar.

- o que andou fazendo todos esses anos? Vejo que virou pirata! Como foi isso? Você não trabalhava para o lorde?

- é uma longa historia...

- pois vai me contar ela toda! – Jack virou os olhos, deu um suspiro e começou:

- eu me cansei daquela vidinha de servo. Um dia, em vez de prender os escravos eu os libertei. O lorde afundou meu navio e me marcou como pirata. Não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer e a idéia me pareceu muito boa. Tempos depois eu pedi a Jones para...

- a partir daí eu sei o resto. Mas me diga Jack Sparrow, ainda está sozinho? Vejo que não arrumou um par. – ela disse olhando para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Jack.

- continua engraçada como sempre! – Jack disse tentando fugir do assunto, a moça riu.

- e você lisonjeiro.

- obrigado, sua vez de falar. – ele disse bebendo um gole de rum.

- depois que você partiu nós todos nos separamos. Tempos depois eu descobri que tinha uma irmã!

- serio? Tá ai uma coisa nova!

- sim e sabe o que mais? Ela era casada com um Atlânta!

- uau! – ele se impressionou.

- é... Anos depois ela morreu, e eu criei sua filha.

- ela herdou algo? Ela sabe onde fica?

- sim, ela herdou a imortalidade assim como todos os Atlântas. Não sei se ela sabe onde fica. A questão é, quando a menina tinha 5 anos ela saiu para brincar, e depois ouve um tiroteio na praça, quando eu fui atrás dela ela tinha sumido. Nunca mais eu a vi. Procuro por ela até hoje, por isso estava conversando com aquele rapaz.

- Ahm... A propósito, qual era o nome da menina?

- Nossa Jack, quantas perguntas!

- Desculpe, mas se eu te disser não vai acreditar. Meu rumo agora é Atlântida. Eu estava em busca de alguém que soubesse onde fica.

- Hum... Então o Capitão Jack Sparrow está em busca da imortalidade?

- Mulher esperta...

- Se você me ajudar a achá-la serei eternamente grata.

- Sua eterna gratidão é um ótimo preço! – o homem riu – 1° qual é o nome dela?

- Ketlyn... – aquelas palavras deixaram Jack muito feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz porque se Ketlyn fosse Ketlyn (N/A:que horror!) Jack saberia quem era a menina. E triste porque ela agora estava em Port Royal e pior, de casamento marcado!

- Prossiga - ele disse, tinha que ter certeza de que estavam falando da mesma pessoa.

- Ela tem os cabelos levemente enrolados, castanhos claros, olhos verdes e adora aventuras. Conheceu alguém assim? – de repente Jack teve um flash back¹...

Flash Back

- Então, você queria se aventurar com o capitão Jack Sparrow...

- Sim... Sempre tive curiosidade em saber como é viver uma aventura...

- Pois matou sua curiosidade!

- Sim... Mas é só o começo não é? – a linda moça falava.

Fim do Flash Back

- Jack?!

- Sr. Gibbs! – Jack chamou e logo o homem veio.

- sim capitão!

- Temos um rumo! – o homem falou se levantando e dando a mão para a mulher se levantar também.

- descobriu onde fica Atlântida? – Barbossa veio também.

- Melhor! Descobri quem vai nós levar a Atlântida!

- Jack? – A moça estava confusa.

- ah sim! Claro, depois ela fica com você!

Todos estavam felizes, em breve seriam imortais! E Arabella finalmente encontraria a filha perdida de sua irmã.

Subiram ao navio, Jack foi para o timão. Lá estava ele pensando em seu futuro.

- Preocupado com a imortalidade Sparrow? Ou com a moça que te dará a imortalidade?

- Do que está falando? – Jack retrucou a Barbossa.

- Ketlyn é Atlanta não é? Acho que agora ela tem serventia para você.

- O que? – Jack não entendia.

- Ela só foi embora porque você disse que ela não teria nenhuma serventia, a moça é forte, se ela não quisesse ir embora ela não iria.

- Eu não disse isso!

- Insinuou... O que dá no mesmo... Terá de pensar melhor sobre como vai trazê-la de volta. – Barbossa se virou e saiu andando.

- Cão sarnento... – Resmungou Jack, pegou a garrafa de rum, e a bússola. Quando a abriu o ponteiro apontou para a mesma direção da garrafa de rum.

- É... Somos piratas! – ele se virou para trás, e viu Arabella vindo.

- vamos brindar Jack – ela disse.

- pelo que?

- por nossos sonhos terem se realizado! – ela ergueu a garrafa.

- ainda não se realizaram, não sou imortal ainda. – ele abaixou.

- mas vai ser. E quanto ao sonho de todo homem?

- que sonho?

- Jack você faz muitas perguntas!

- perguntas sem resposta não levam a lugar algum, como quer que eu chegue a algum lugar sem perguntar?

- esperto... Falo do sonho de encontrar uma companheira.

- hum... Meu único amor é o mar.

- será mesmo Jack Sparrow? – ela saiu e foi para sua cabine. O que Arabella disse ficou martelando a cabeça de Jack. Ele olhou a bússola de novo e ela não estava mais apontando para o rum, ela agora apontava na direção de Port Royal.

- É acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso... - ele ergueu a garrafa e bebeu.

_**FIM**_

**_--_**

**Créditos**

Diretor

Gore Verbinski

Escritores

Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio

Carolina Siquot

Baseado na obra de

Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio

Stuart Beattie

Jay Wolpert

Carolina Siquot

Produzidor por

Jerry Bruckheimer

Produtores executivos

Mike Stanson

Chad Oman

Bruce Hendricks

Eric McLeod

Produtor de Designer

Rick Heinrichs

Musica de

Hans Zimmer & Klaus Baldet

Baseado em

_Walt Disney's_

_Pirates Of The Caribbean_

Jack Sparrow - Johnny Depp

Barbossa - Geoffrey Rush

Ketlyn Norrington - Amy Adams

Pintel - Lee Arenberg

Ragetti - Mackenzie Crook

Gibbs - Kevin McNally

Richard - Jake Gyllenhaal

Arabella - indefinida

Paola Reklens Norrington - Julie andrews

Pai Ketlyn - Timothy Spall

Guardiã da fonte - indefinida

Rainha sereia - Jessica Biel

_Apoio_

Kátia Oliveira

Natália Freitas

Hygor Balthazar da Silva


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A pequena igreja de Port Royal estava cheia. A maioria dos convidados era da alta sociedade. Tudo bem decorado com lindos arranjos de flores azuis.

O padre fazia seu discurso enquanto os noivos ouviam atentamente. A noiva não parecia muito feliz, não melhorou muito quando o padre disse:

- Você aceita Este homem como seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim – ela disse com uma voz distraída olhando para janela, esperando algo. O padre repetiu a pergunta para o noivo e é claro ele respondeu do mesmo modo, olhou para a janela também, queria saber o que intrigava sua futura esposa.

- Se há alguém aqui que seja contra esta união fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Os pais dela cochichavam:

- O que será que aquele Jack Sparrow diria? – a mãe disse rindo.

De repente o vidro de uma das janelas se quebrou e numa corda estava um homem charmoso com sua típica roupa de pirata.

- Capitão! Por favor... – ele desceu e agarrou Ketlyn. Os dois saíram correndo da igreja, deixando os pais de Ketlyn, Richard e metade da igreja boquiaberta...

--

Acabooooooooooooou!!

E aí gostaram?

Sem previsão para POTC 5 ¬¬'


End file.
